FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates generally to sport games that use a fixed obstacle to separate the playing area, dividing the area into two equal parts. The fixed barricade is a neutral zone. The area behind each side of the neutral zone is the area where a player can retrieve a flying device after it has been thrown through one of the barricade's window openings.
This invention also relates to the following sports game: tennis, volleyball, global ball, and hocker ball. Tennis and volleyball require the players to hit the ball over the obstacle. In global ball and hocker ball, the players must hit the ball through an opening in the net.